The Eyes To The Soul
by Leo-in-Wonderland
Summary: Amami Kumiko is Bel's best friend. And on his 8th birthday, she has to go back to her homeland, Japan. Days after, her parents are killed and Bel's family is killed. She searches for Bel, but with no luck. What happens when she is recruited by the Varia and she meets Bel again! Rated T for some fight scenes. The rest should be fine, though.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Leo-in-Wonderland, and I'm writing a new fanfic! It's a KHR one. Suddenly had the idea. Hope you like it! Oh, and to all who read Death Learns Love (A Shugo Chara fanfic), I'll get to it. I also have a big plot twist coming up for it! HIBARI! DISCLAIMER!

**Hibari: **Hn. _"Leo doesn't own KHR. If she did: M.M would be dead, Mukuro would have been out of prison a long time ago, and we would have met Primo's family by going back in time._

**Leo: ***sweatdrops* Yes, that all came from "Hn"._  
_

**Hibari:** *gets out tonfas* I'll bite you to death, omnivore.

**Leo:** Well, I'll be going now. And yes, he called me an omnivore.

* * *

I skipped happily to my best friend in the world, Belphegor. Prince Bel, was going to- Yes, you heard me right, he is a prince. Bel has golden hair (with bangs that cover his eyes), somewhat pale skin, and the prettiest sky blue eyes. But here I am, just an average seven year old girl. My name is Amami Kumiko. I have shoulder length black hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. My bangs covered my eyes as well, (But I am not a copy cat!) because they hold a secret power. But I don't know what it is exactly... My parents refused to tell me. Anyways, I met Bel at the same tree we have been going to since we both met each other. An ancient Willow tree. The branches were always bend over, and that created the prefect hiding spot for us. As soon as I saw those golden locks, I ran to him.

"BEL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I can't believe your eight already! I got you a present!" I screamed.

"Ushishishi, thanks Princess. But becoming Princess's Prince is more than enough," Bel replied back, with his famous laugh. I blushed and handed him his gift. He opened it and smiled as big as he could.

"Ushishishi, you read my mind, Princess!" he exclaimed, clearly happy. Bel has been wanting a new pair of knifes since our second meeting, the gift also includes: wires, a case, and metal polish. He hugged me, but all I could do was cry.

"Princess, a-are you okay?" Bel whispered. I shook my head. I would never be okay.

"B-bel, I'm leaving today. I'm never going to see you again," I croaked out. Bel's body went rigid. "NO! They can't take away _MY _Princess! I will kill them!" He yelled. I sighed.

"Bel, you can't kill my parents. Plus, we can't stay in Italy, too many other Mafia families. The Vongola doesn't want us to be in danger because we are associated with them. Plus, my parents are worried that someone will find out about my eyes. I'll miss you, though. You are my best friend forever," I whispered.

"You won't ever forget me? Pinky promise?" he asked.

"Pinky promise," I said. Our chubby pinkies tighten together and it was sealed. Bel took off his tiara and gave it to me. I gasped. "BEL! This is yours, I could never take it!" I said, a little too loud.

"I want my Princess to have it. That way you'll never forget me," he said. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" I yelled. Bel had one more thing to ask though, "Umm, Princess? Can I see your eyes for the first time?" I smiled and nodded. I raised my bangs and his smile grew even bigger.

"They are so beautiful!" Bel yelled. I smiled and moved his bangs up. I got to see your eyes one more time, Bel. _"My biggest fear is losing my Princess.." _I heard a voice said, it sounding like Bel! "Bel, your biggest fear is losing me?" I asked. He gasped.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I was just looking in your eyes and I heard a voice that sounded like yours tell me. I also know your darkest secrets and everything about you!" I announced, freaked out. He was in deep thought, but then shrugged it off and said, "Come on, today's your last day. Let's make the most of it~" he yelled, dragging me to the pond to play.

_After 3 games of hide 'n' seek, 4 of tag, and 10 of chess..._

"We are so sorry honey, we know you'll miss Bel. But you do understand why we had to do this right?" My mom asked. I nodded. To keep us safe. I could never hate my parents for that.

"Mom? Earlier I let Bel see my eyes, and I saw his then I knew everything about him! His fears, secrets, EVERYTHING!" I told her. My mom's eyes widen, but went back to normal.

"Don't worry, honey," she told me. I listened to her and rested my head down to sleep, holding on tighter to my Prince's tiara. This was going to be a long plane ride home. But little did I know, a rival family's spy listened into our conversation. "Boss? We know who the kid is now. Amami Kumiko, the eyes to the soul."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Was it just me or did you feel like Bel was too OCC? I dunno, it's hard to write him in a love story. Can anyone guess her power? Hope you liked it!

**Tsuna:** A-ah, please review! It will make Leo-chan really happy!


	2. Say Goodbye to My Old Life

Hey! Chapter two is out! Hope you like it! And thanks to Alexandria Volturi and Hopelesslyhope for reviewing! Oh, you should check out Alexandria's new story! It's a BelxOC! Reborn, disclaimer!

**Reborn: **Ciaossu, Leo doesn't own KHR, if she did *fedora magically covers his eyes* I would kill her.

**Leo: **HARSH!

**Reborn: ***cocks gun*

**Leo: **Okay! Okay, I give!

**Reborn: ***smirks* I want some eel..

**Leo:** *sweatdrops*

* * *

I woke up to another morning without Bel. I missed him so much. His tiara was in a glass box, which my mother so kindly bought for me. I got dressed in cargos, a red t-shirt, and black shoes. I went downstairs and saw my kitty, Leo.

"LEO~" I squealed, hugging him. My mom and dad came in the room and laughed.

"Kumiko, you have to go to school. Come on, dad's driving you today," my mom said, giggling at me and Leo. I reluctantly let go of Leo and climbed into the car.

**_RECESS_**

"Ha, it's that little freak with no eyes!" said an upper grader. I held my ground, these dumbos didn't scare me. The inched closer until a poof of brown appeared inf front of me.

"L-le-" the little boy, whose name was Tsuna, said until the other boys interrupted him.

"Oh, now what are you gonna do? Dame-Tsuna. You can't even pass kindergarten, let along protect someone," Koi-sempai, the leader, said. The rest of his friends sneered. Poor Tsuna, he's eyes had little tears in them. "LEAVE KUMIKO-SEMPAI ALONE!" Tsuna screamed, tears falling down. I barely knew the kid, but his risking getting beaten up for me! Koi's eyebrow raised and punched Tsuna in the face. Tsuna flew across the playground!

"Okay, now you've done it!" I screamed. I ran up and kicked Koi 'where the sun don't shine'. He instantly fell down in pain. The rest of the guys where about to get me back, until sensei came out.

"Kumiko? Why is Koi on the ground in pain?" she asked.

I pulled out my most innocence voice and said, "I have no clue! I just came over here to see if he wanted to play kick_ball_ with the rest of us. Then, he just fell in pain! I don't know why. Do you need help Koi-sempai~" I held out my hand and smiled, but my voice was cold and sharp. He whimpered and ran away. Sensei had a confused look on her face and went back to the room. That's right, don't mess with me! I remembered about Tsuna and ran to get the first aid kit. After 4 _very _loud screams, 3 _attempts _to get free, and 10 band-aids Tsuna was okay!

"A-ah, thank you Kumiko-sempai." Tsuna whispered, blushing. He was so cute! I smiled and shrugged it off. I picked him up and brought him back to his class.

_**Time Skip: After**** School**_

I opened the door and shouted, "Hi, MOM AND DAD!" The house was strangely quiet. I walked to the living and held back tears. My parents lie there, dead and lifeless. My mom's glow was gone, and my dad's smile would never greet me again. I knelt down and cried into my dad's chest.

"M-mom, dad... I love you, I've always have. Thank you for giving me the best seven years I could have," I whispered. Then, I heard clapping.

"So touching, but I'm gonna have to break it up. You're coming with us little girl!" the man said, while smirking. He grabbed me and I kicked him in the shin. "Don't touch me, you pervert!" I screamed. Could the neighbors not hear this? He seemed unaffected.

"I'm gonna get you for that, you little scum. It was easy to kill your parents and it's will be _WAY _ easier to kill you! Don't think just because you have some special powers you won't go unhurt, you little _ freak_!" he said. I snapped, he killed my parents and called me a freak, but before I could do anything about it, he slapped me. My bangs didn't cover my eyes anymore and I peered into his blue ones. _"My biggest fear is fighting someone I know I can't beat. My biggest nightmare is being killed." _

_"Use your power, Kumiko. Look at him and control his body, imagine it one way and it will become like that!" _a voice said in my head. I smirked and grabbed the closest weapon to me, a dagger.

"Well, looks like your biggest fear is coming true. You'll never be able to beat me~" I said, teasing him. He didn't know exactly what my power was. He started laughing, but started to choke. My eyes never left his face. I imagined his body being flung to the wall, and it was. Then, I made his bones break, everyone of them. I stood right next to him and made his blood boil, literally. Then, a hole in his body burst, sending his blood all over me. I started laughing like a madman. I took my dagger and drew an "x" on his heart.

"Here is where your cold heart lies, here is where your body will DIE!" I sang, laughing. After a while, I regained myself and went to my dad's study. He said if he and mom ever disappear, look at the fourth bookshelf. I saw a small box and opened it. Three rings were in it. Storm, Cloud, and Mist. My three flames. I slipped them on my pointer, middle, and ring finger. Before I walked out I saw a letter.

_"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Amami,_

_ Master Bel, and his family have been killed. The castle has been burnt down. No one knows who did it, but we hope that Ms. Kumiko will be able to go on with her life. _

_ Thank you, _

_ the maid service"_

N-no! BEL! He can't be dead! His family can, but not him. He's too smart for that. He must have escaped! That's it! He's alive, he's alive! I remember mom saying that to light your flame, you have to have a resolution. My resolution? Easy, find Bel, find my Prince. Then, my three rings glowed with their flames. Red for storm, purple for cloud, and indigo for mist. I extinguished my flames, and ran to my room. I grabbed Bel's tiara and a backpack. I filled it with money, food, and other supplies. I bought a ticket to Italy.

_**On The** **Plane**_

"I will find you Bel, no matter what. I _will_ find you," I whispered.

* * *

Hope you liked it! But I found that this chapter wasn't as good as the first one. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Anyways, does anyone get the kick_ball_ thing? XD Well, some dudes we're messing with us and my cousin was like, "Hey, you guys wanna play kick_ball_?" And they said sure, until they figured out what she meant. I love my cousin! XDD Oh, and in this Tsuna was five, so Kumiko carried him back to class. Dera-chan, any words?

**Dera-chan: **Tch. DON'T CALL ME THAT! Also, the stupid women told me to say, "Please review." ... NO ONE IS GONNA READ YOUR STORY!

**Leo: *killer aura* **What did you say?

**Dera-chan: **Umm, nothing.

**Leo: **Thought so. Bye! :D


	3. Princess Hijōshikina

Hey! Chapter 3 of the story! You see Kumiko's... insane side. Hope you like it! Oh, Kumiko is still in Italy looking for Bel. And right now, Kumiko is 16, Tsuna is 14, and Bel is 17. Enjoy! Mammon, DISCLAIMER!

**Mammon: **You're gonna pay me for this. Leo is not the owner of KHR, if she was I would make her pay 900 euros.

**Leo:** WHAT?

**Mammon: **I want 200 euros for doing the disclaimer, and 200 more for having to listen to you yell. Seriously, you yell _too_ loud. Maybe even louder than Squalo.

**Leo:** *mumbles* Fine, here's your money.

**Mammon: **Thank you.

* * *

_9 Years Later..._

Now, I'm sixteen and my hair goes to my waist now. I still cover my eyes and I'm still looking for my beloved Prince Bel. But I'm not the same, I have two sides of me. My normal side and my "Princess Hijōshikina" side. Oh, Bel. Where are you?

_Time Skip: Nighttime_

I stalked the alleys for any traces of Bel. Nothing. Why was he so hard to find! Unless he really was-, no I can't think about it like that. I walked down an alley, just to meet up with two high level Varia members.

"Hey, pretty girl. You wanna hang with the Varia?" the man on the right asked, clearly drunk. I said nothing and his friend grabbed my arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. I punched him in the gut. Drunkie number one didn't look to happy.

"That's _my _brother, you little scum!" He said, cutting my cheek. _"You shouldn't have done that,"_ I said to myself. I used my mist flames to disappear for a moment. When I came back, I was wearing Bel's tiara on my head and my bangs were clipped to the side. I lit my flames and began to chant. A barrier made of storm, mist, and cloud flames surround him and his brother. Drunkie 1 smirked and lit his own flame, lightening. I laughed, he wouldn't be able to get out. He punched the barrier, just to have my storm flames eat up his arm. His screams made me feel alive.

I took down the flames, he'll die before I can have some fun. He blindly swung at me and I grabbed him arm. Then, looked into his eyes. _"I don't want to fail.." _Too late. I threw him to the ground and began to use my power. I twisted his leg back, his screams filling the night air.

"Perfect! Don't stop, your screams amuse me!" I said, laughing like a madman. I went over to him and took out my dagger, the same one I used to kill the man who tried to capture me. I cut off his right arm and left leg. He wouldn't die, just feel pain.

"Feel the pain I went through!" I scream, crushing his skull with my power. In seconds he was dead. I walked to his brother and said, "I'll make this quick."

"W-who are you?" he asked.

I smiled cruelly and said, "Princess Hijōshikina*." With that, I slit his throat. I threw a lit match over at their bodies and let them burn.

"Burn, burn to the ground. Scream, with no one around," I sang. Another one of my cruel songs. Little did I know, an angry swordsman stood on the roof of the building, swearing.

Squalo's P.O.V: Tch. That crazed girl just took down two of our high-leveled members. And she was a cloud flame. I walked over to her. She noticed me and pointed a dagger in my direction. "Would you like to join the Varia?" I asked. It was silent for a moment, but it the end she answered, 'yes'. But of course she would, we were the most fear assassination squad. I walked her back to the castle, let's just hope boss doesn't mind. End of Squalo's P.O.V.

I walked into the giant castle. This made me think of Bel and how I still couldn't find him. ARG! I was so angry, I punched the wall. That left a rather big hole.

"VOI! Who the hell said you could ruin our castle? You aren't even in the family yet!" Squalo yelled. I ignored him and keep walking. We finally got to the boss's room and there stood the boss, I think, in all his glory.

"Who is this scum?" he asked. His tone clearly met, 'if you don't get her out of my sight, I'm gonna kill you'.

"Before you get all crazy, this is our new cloud guardian," Squalo said. The boss threw a glass bottle at his head and asked, "What's your name, scum?"

"Kumiko, you?" I asked.

"Xanxus. And why should I let you join me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Clearly he needed a cloud guardian.

"Look, I'm getting tired of these Q's and A's. You either want me, or ya don't. I'm not gonna waste my breathe on some overgrown _gorilla_." I said, insulting Xanxus. His eyes grew wide and so did Squalo's.

"You asked for it!" Xanxus screamed at me. He pull out two guns, but before he could shoot me, I used my powers. I made it so the guns pointed to him.

"I got my finger on the trigger and your in my way," I sang. One of my favorite songs had those lyrics. Perfect for this moment. _"My biggest fail was when I let the weakling beat me in the Ring Battles..."_

"Well, well, well. Mr. Big-shot isn't so great after all, if a weakling beat him in the so called 'Ring Battles'," I said, giggling. I loved my powers. He face got even more angrier and he tried to shot me, but I said, "Uh, uh, uh." I made his fingers almost shoot himself.

"GRR. Fine, you're in. Scum, show her the other members." he said. I let his arms go slack and followed Squalo to the other people. They were all in the kitchen, arguing.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII! Listen up! This girl is our new cloud guardian... Do _not _mess with her, unless you want to die." Squalo said, seriously. I gasped. I saw a familiar head of golden hair. Could it be?

"Ushishi, what's so special about this _peasant_?" the golden hair boy asked, throwing knifes at me. I dodged each one. He had the same laugh and the same kinfes I got Bel, but wouldn't Bel remember me? _  
_

"She _beat_ Xanxus in a fight." Squalo announced. The room went silent.

"Well, it wasn't a real fight, and I didn't beat him. I almost made him kill himself. There _is_ a diffidence." I said, in a matter of fact voice. I swear all the jaws in the room dropped after I said that. Is it strange?

"The name's Amami Kumiko. Mess with me and that _will be _the last thing you ever do," I said, laughing like the crazed person I am.

"K-kumiko? That's you're name?" the golden boy asked. I nodded. He ran over to hug me.

"Ushishishi, the Prince get's to see my Princess again. I stared at the boy, was he really Bel?

"Can the Prince see you eyes again?" he asked. My bangs were back in my face after talking to Xanxus.

"You ARE NOT my Prince, not my BEL!" I screamed. I refuse that this boy, who threw knifes at me, was my Bel. Bel's tiara fell out of my hand and to the floor. He picked it up and I screamed, "DON'T TOUCH IT!" I grabbed it back and dropped to the floor, a terrible mess. I was sobbing.

"I-if you are my Bel, prove it! PROVE IT!" My screams filling the pathetic silence. He walked up to me and put his head to mine. He raised his bangs and I saw the same lovely sky blue eyes I love. I didn't believe it! It was really him!

"BEL! I missed you so much!" I whispered, hugging him tight. He smoothed down my hair.

"Shh, I know my Princess. It's okay. I'm here and I'm never leaving." he replied. I raised my pinkie and he raised his.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I finally found my beloved Prince again. Oh Bel, how I've missed you and your laugh. I stopped crying and I was just hugging Bel on the floor.

"What hap-" was all I got to say until he cut me off, with a kiss on the lips. My face was a bright red and I swear I heard someone say, "KYA~ You two are _just_ darling~"

"Ushishishi, Princess is talking too much. Let's deal with the other stuff in the morning. Oh, and before Squalo forgets. This is Lussuria, Levi, and Mammon. Luss is a gay weirdo, Levi is a boss loving pervert, and Mammon is one of the seven strongest babies. Also, he's really greedy." Bel said. I giggled, Bel was making me laugh like old times.

"Hey, everyone. It's nice meeting you guys. And don't worry, Bel is a little judgmental. I bet you're all amazing or crazy or- you know what! I bet you guys are whatever a compliant is to you guys are!" I said, confused on what they would take as good. Luss hugged me, Levi hated me for 'insulting his beloved boss', and Mammon thought I was okay, for now. They were a strange bunch. Before anything else could happen, Bel brought me to his room. I laid down on his bed and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Bel."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Oh, Hijōshikina means 'insane' in Japanese. Yes, her name translates to 'Princess Insane'. Do you see why insane is in Japanese now? REVIEW!

**Squalo: **VOIIIIIII! WHY WASN'T I MENTIONED IN THE STORY A LOT?

**Bel:** Ushishishi, because Leo likes me more! Plus, this is about Princess and me. Not an annoyingly loud shark.

**Squalo: VO-**

**Leo: **Shut up, before I throw you on the streets.

**Squalo: **Fine... Review.


	4. The Interesting Life of The Varia

HEY! Chapter 4! Thank you to all who reviewed and helped me improve! Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and Kumiko's powers to control people are kinda like blood-bending (from Legend of Korra), but with physic powers. ENJOY! LUCE!

**Luce: **HI! Leo doesn't own KHR, if she did I would bake her cookies! :D

**Leo: **THANKS, LUCE! I'd make you the Queen of Awesomeness!

**Luce:** *blushes* You're too kind.

**Tsuna: *sweatdrops***

* * *

_I walked around big, empty halls for what seemed forever. Where was I? Last time I checked, I was in the Varia castle. Suddenly, the scene switched! I was in a giant room adorned with animal heads. Okay, that's weird. In the middle of the room stood a chained boy. IT WAS BEL!_

_"Bel, why are you here? Are you hurt?" I asked._

_"N-no, Princess," he said, coughing up blood._

_"Who did this to you? I'll kill them!" I screamed. I heard chuckling and turned my head. A man who looked about 35 stood there laughing. He had brown hair, a bald spot on the top of his head, a crisp black pin-suit, and cold brown eyes._

_"Kumiko, the eyes to the soul. You'll be mine, forever." he whispered. I took out my dagger, but it wasn't there! Fine! I'll use my power! I tried to move my bangs out of my face, but my hands where chained. When did this happen?_

_"Ha, I'll give you a choice. Your power, or," he glanced over to Bel, "you beloved Prince Bel." Of course, I pick Bel. I'll give up everything for Bel._

_"PRINCESS! He's tricking you! Don't give yourself up! I'll be okay..." Bel said, but he was looking even paler._

_"No, you need to stay alive and safe. I refuse to let you die. I'll give myself to you, but leave_ _Bel alone," I announced. The man clapped._

_"Foolish girl! I will not spare your Prince! He'll die, just like you parents!" he yelled. With that he started to beat Bel with a whip._

_"NO!" I screamed. I tried to move, but I was chained._

_"BEL!" My screams filling the air._

* * *

I woke up, sweating and crying.

"Bel? Are you here?" I asked.

"Princess? Why are you crying? I'm right here," he said, laying on the bed. Oh, it was just a dream. Just a dream! I crawled over and laid down in his lap.

"I was dreaming. I thought I lost you! I couldn't bear the fact!" I yelled, crying even harder. He petted my head and kissed my head.

"I'll never leave you, not even when I die. I'll still be in your heart," he whispered. I nodded. I'm in the Varia now, I can't be a sobbing mess. I regained myself and went downstairs. There I saw Lussuria with his his bright green and orange Mohawk, Levi and his piercings, and Mammon with a frog on his head. Eh, I've seen weirder.

"Oh, sweetie! You're awake. How did you sleep?" Luss asked.

"Um, good." I said, not wanting them to know the dream. He smiled and got me my breakfast. Morning quickly went by and I was called to Xanxus's room.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"What's your weapon?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, um... My dagger and my powers," I said, showing him my blood crusted dagger. I should probably clean it soon... He scoffed and called Squalo in.

"Scum, get this trash a new weapon. NOW!" Xanxus yelled, throwing a wine bottle at Squalo's head. Squalo fell with a 'thud'. I was forced to drag Squalo around to the weaponry room. I don't think Squalo will wake up soon... Let's just say we had to go up and down stairs...

After about an hour of two, I found the room. I dragged the loud swordsman to a corner. He should be okay here. I walked into the room and smiled. Weapons, weapons, weapons. Gold, sliver, bronze. You name it, they got it. Hm, what do I want to use? Nothing long-ranged. I sucked at that. Maybe a couple of daggers, or a sword, or, oh! I saw the weapon I wanted. It was a staff, that could be converted into a scythe! This could keep my enemies at bay and I could slice them in half. Maybe not so much close combat, but in between. I picked up the sliver staff, and found it was extremely light! Okay! Found my weapon. I should probably train with it now. I left Squalo in the corner and walked to the training room.

"Oi, girl!" I heard a gruff voice say. I turned my head and saw Levi.

"What?" I asked.

"Fight me." he said. I nodded and got into a defense position. Levi smirked and shouted, "Levi Volta!" Suddenly, umbrellas surrounded me. He was a lightning attributed, this is not looking good. Before I could become a fried Kumiko, I pulled up a barrier of all my flames.

"T-three flames?" he asked. I nodded.

"ARG! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" he screamed. His attack continued, but had no affect on me. I took out my staff and wrapped storm flames around them. I quickly ran around Levi, touching the floor with my staff. He laughed at me, util he found storm flames surrounding him.

"VOI! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO I HAVE A GIANT RED BUMP ON MY HEAD?" I heard an angry sliver-head swordsman yell.

"YIKES! Um, I'm gonna go and hide." I said, leaving Levi.

"W-what! Get me out of your flames!" Levi yelled. I didn't notice, but my flames have reached the ceiling. I've only been here for a day and I'm already ruining their castle. They are SO gonna kill me.

"YOU'RE IN THE VARIA! FIGURE IT OUT!" I screamed, running to hide.

* * *

I ran around the yard, screaming. Let's just say Squalo found out it was me who caused the bump.

"Ushishi, if you hurt my Princess, I'll slice you in half, SHARKY!" Bel screamed. Okay, Bel just joined the chase.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE THE BUMP!" I yelled. Squalo finally stopped chasing and he just stood there.

"I'll leave you alone, _if_ you beat me in a fair fight. _None_ of your powers." Squalo said, still angry. I nodded. It was better than running around in circles.

"Attacco di Squalo!" He shouted. I didn't move out in time and I was struck with his attack. DANG IT! I'm paralyzed for the moment. I got out faster than I thought, and faster than Squalo thought too because he looked shocked. I converted my staff into a scythe and coated it with storm and cloud flames. Storm flames will disintegrate his flames, and the cloud will multiple the disintegration. I swiped at his flames and they were gone in a flash. Then, the storm flames, with the help of cloud flames, traveled up his arm.

"OH CRAP!" I screamed.

"VOI! DO SOMETHING!" he screamed.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? MY FLAMES WILL WORSEN IT! YOU USE YOUR FLAMES! OH, LUSS! USE YOUR SUN FLAMES!" I screamed. Squalo came to his senses and got rid of the flames, while Lussuria healed his arm. For a bit, everyone just stood there in utter silence. I broke the silence, by randomly bursting into laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazed girl?" Levi asked.

"Ushishi, do you want to die, pervert?" Bel asked, his voice cold. I calmed Bel down and said, "I won! That means I'm not to blame!"

"FREAKING TRASH! WHO PUNCHED A HOLE IN THE WALL?" Xanxus screamed, appearing out of nowhere. Before Squalo could say anything I said, "SQUALO! It was him! I told him not to do it!" Xanxus threw a glass at Squalo's head, and shot at him with Sky flames. Squalo moved just in time.

"VOI! BRAT! YOU-" was all he said until I used illusions to keep him from talking. I ran away from the crowd, laughing like crazy.

"Ushishishi, my Princess is amazing."

* * *

OMAKE: What would happen if Squalo was awake when Kumiko was picking out weapons...

"Come on! Try the throwing knifes!" Bel said. I reluctantly took the knifes and aimed for the big red "x". Somewhere along the knifes' path, they hit Squalo.

"VOI!" he screamed.

"I DON'T HAVE AIM!" I yelled back. Bel laughed and gave me more long-ranged weapons.

**_After 3 sets of knifes, 50 sticks of dynamite, and 6_ guns...**

"I'm sorry I stabbed you."

"And?"

"And blew you up."

"AND?"

"And shot you 100 times. In my defense, Bel gave me those weapons..."

"Tch. Stupid fake prince."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT BEL?"

"N-nothing..."

"Thought so..."

* * *

Hope you liked it! And Review! Thanks! Oh, if you want anything to happen in the story, feel free to ask. I'll try to use it! Oh, you guys should probably keep the man from her dreams in mind. Okay, BYE BI~

**Yamamoto:** HI LEO!

**Leo: **Hey...

**Yamamoto: **Leo, when are we gonna be in the story?

**Leo:** Soon, I promise.

**Yamamoto: **Haha, okay! BYE

**Leo: **Bye! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. A Surprising Fact!

Hey! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING! I'll try to post up two more chapters today! Hope you like this chapter! Oh, there are a lot of time skips because I'm lazy... AND THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEW AND FAVORITED MY STORY! It means the world to me! Fran?

**Fran: *monotone* **Leo-sempai doesn't own KHR. If she did, I would have more screen time.

**Leo: **Yes you would! I think you're so awesome!

**Fran: *still in monotone******* You're awesome, too.

**Leo: **Thanks, on to the story~

* * *

Life in the Varia has been strangely, normal. Weird, isn't it? I was about to go train, but then I heard our _loving_ -note the sarcasm- boss scream, "TRASHES! GET DOWN TO THE LIVING ROOM!" So sweet.

We all collected in the living room and sat down.

"What did you want gorilla?" I asked. Whether he liked it or not, his nickname will never disappear. He growled and glared in my direction.

"The old man invited all of his allies to a party. Being closely wrapped with the Vongola, we have to attend. _Everyone _in suits and formal wear." Xanxus announced. UGH! I hate dresses, they're such a pain. But Nono said we have to, no other choices.

"OH~ I wanna bring Kumiko to go shopping!" Luss practically squealed. My face scrunched up and I made a gagging noise.

"Ushishi, I think Princess will look cute in dresses," Bel said. I blushed at his comment, but then sighed. I have no way out of this, Bel is going to guilt-trip me.

**AT THE MALL**

OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD! I swear, Luss picks out the most revealing dresses! He wanted me to wear a dress that stopped at mid-thigh, lace over the stomach, and tight as skin! What is wrong with this man? Bel calmed me down and went off to pick a dress for me. I think he will pick an okay dress.

* * *

Oh, god. Bel was trying to kill the sales lady. Apparently, I paid the Varia to get me in and all I wanted was to sleep with them. HELL NO! I wouldn't sleep with anyone of them. Anyways, Bel overheard the sales lady say this and started to throw knifes at her. Of course, no one dared to call the police, we're the Varia for goodness sake's! After talking to Bel and Luss, we decided to go to a tailor to get a dress done.

"OH! He's the very best! The party is today, but he'll finish the dress in two hours! You'll love it~" Luss said. Let's hope I will. We arrived at John's Shop and went straight to the man himself.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Um, a strapless dress, with black lace over the top and underneath the lace, a layer of emerald green fabric. Oh, and some tool under the dress, not too much though." I said.

"Hm. Okay. I'm going to make it reach the floor, is that okay? And I'm going to the party to see you in it." he said. I nodded. I was nervous, I always looked rigid and uncomfortable in dresses. The girls in my class would always tease me, and then that's when I'd punch them. Hehe... So how would I look at a mafia party, full of important people? John told us to come back at four. Great about three hours to kill.

"Princess? Do you want to go to a fair?" Bel asked. I nodded and smiled. I always wanted too, but my parents were always busy.

"You guys cannot! I would love to let you two lovebirds go, but we need to buy food, suits, shoes, the works! We don't have enough time. I'm sorry, maybe another time," Luss said, disappointed. Bel looked sad, too.

"Let's go after the party, Bel. Just you and me." I said, smiling. Bel looked up at me (I think) and smiled.

_**Back at John's** **Shop**_**  
**

I went to the dressing room. Was I going to look nice? I slipped on the dress and walked out. No one said anything.

"I look ugly, don't I?" I asked, slouching.

"OH HEAVENS NO! Darling, you look A-MAZ-ING! The green brings out you eyes even more! This dress is perfect for you! But stand up straighter, you're ruining you back!" Luss screamed. I sighed, Luss was such a mother. I turned to Bel and he was blushing, did I look nice in _his _opinion?

"Ushishi, my Princess has left me breathless." Bel whispered. I blushed. Then, my heart started to beat faster. I twirled my hair and stood there.

"Well, let's get it in a bag and off to the Varia castle!" John said, breaking the silence.

_**Time Skip to the Party**_

We arrived pretty late. Everyone walked in, but me and Bel.

"What if they stare and laugh?" I asked Bel.

"Then, they're foolish people that don't know beauty." Bel said, taking my hand. I walked in with him and all eyes where on us. As I walked to our table, whispers started.

"She's stunning!"

"Is she taken?"

"I envy the man with her." And many comments like that. So, everyone thought I looked nice. That's different. I looked normal though. My hair was parted and laid in front of my shoulders, tied off, and in loose curls. I put on eyeliner and a speck of blush. Also, Bel's tiara was upon my head. But that's it. Many of the other girls here had beautiful gowns, pretty faces, and the most expensive jewelry.

"Bel? Why aren't the other girls getting attention like this?" I asked.

"Because, they're trying too hard. You don't at all, you're naturally beautiful." he whispered. Me? B-beautiful? No way. I was about to argue that I wasn't, but Nono appeared.

"Welcome, friends, family, allies! This is a party for all of the Vongola's allies see the Vongola's furture tenth boss! Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

I saw a little poof of brown and gasped! TSUNA? Little Tsuna, that got beat up for me? He's the new Vongola boss? Small world... As soon as I finished having a spaz attack in my head, Tsuna walked down from the stairs.

"BEL! Let's go meet him!" I yelled.

"Erm, I met him already, he isn't anything special." he replied. My face got sad and Bel gave in.

"TUSNA! IT'S ME, KUMIKO-SEMPAI!" I yelled. Stares were in my direction, but I didn't care. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"KUMIKO-SEMPAI! It's so great to see you!" Tsuna said hugging me back. While we were exchanging stories,some sliver-haired dude started to yell at me.

"GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME!" he screamed.

Bel stepped in front of Tsuna and I and said, through gritted teeth, "If you don't back off, I will slice you to pieces." The sliver-hair and Bel had a glare fest. It looked like they knew each other.

"Bel? You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I beat him in the Ring Battles. He's the kid's right-hand man." Bel replied.

"YOU ONLY BEAT ME BECAUSE JUUDAIME WANTED ME ALIVE!" he screamed back.

"Well, I _ got_ the ring and I'm _ still_ alive!" Bel said, teasing him.

"Gokudera! Calm down, Kumiko's my friend. And if she's friends with Bel, I'm friends with him!" Tsuna said.

"Ushishi. The kid isn't so bad after all." Bel said. Gokudera instantly apologized to me (not Bel) and started bowing down, slamming his head onto the floor in the progress.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered in Tsuna's ear. He gave me a look that meant 'I'm not really sure'. I told Gokudera that it's okay, and he stood up. He tailed around Tsuna like a lost puppy, he's almost weirder than Levi... Tsuna and I kept on talking and smiling until he had to leave to meet other people.

"SEE YOU SOON!" I yelled. Tsuna smiled, it was nice to see him again! He's still that cute little kid. I looked over to Bel and he was quiet.

"Bel? Are you okay?"

"Princess looked so happy to meet him again." Bel whispered.

"Oh, it's just because I knew him when I was younger. I was getting bullied and he tried to help, that's all. You're still my number one, Bel!" I said. He slowly smiled and said, "Okay, then. I'm fine now.

A slow song came on and Bel took me to the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" he said, grinning. I followed his lead and went with the music. Soon, everyone stopped dancing and just stared at us. The song finished and Bel smiled at me.

"You were amazing!" Bel exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I'm wearing shoes..." I said, lifting my dress. What I wore for shoes, were an old pair of converses, held together by stitches and duct tape. You heard me right, _duct tape_. I've had them since last year. I couldn't stand to get rid of them, plus they looked even cooler with the duct tape and whatnot.

"Ushishi, I think you still look pretty!" Bel exclaimed, smiling.

"Thanks, but I should probably put my dress down, before John or Luss can see it," I said, blushing. Bel made my heart skip a beat every time he smiled. Was I in l-love with h-him? It's so confusing! Before I could decide, I saw a familiar face.

I gasped! It was the man from my dreams! The one that was hurting Bel! He walked over to me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, fair lady. May I have a dance?" the cruel man asked, kissing my hand. I snatched my hand back.

"NO! YOU CANNOT!" I screamed. Now, everyone was staring.

"I was just trying to be polite, Kumiko. Or shall I say, the eyes to the soul?" he said, smirking. Everyone started to gasp. Whispers spread around the room, like a wildfire.

"How do _you_ know?" I asked, shocked.

He chuckled and said, "Please, I'm in the Mafia. We know everything about you, whether you like it or not. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Vincenzo Alfonso, Ninth boss of the Orgoglio Famiglia."

"So, you're a stalker?" I asked.

"No! I simply know your information. I have a question for you, would you like to join the my Famiglia? Your powers will help us." he asked.

"Hell no. I'm in the Varia, end of story. And if you know _everything _about me, why don't you know I'm in the Varia? Is your family that stupid?" I asked, bluntly.

"Do not insult my family! Anyways, Ms. Kumiko. I _always _get what I want and I want you. So, come on." he said, touching my shoulder. I moved back and was about to say something, until Nono did.

"She will not be going with you, Vincenzo. She's in the Varia, she has a family. Leave her alone! You cannot touch her!" Nono announced.

"Ha, that's what you think. I _get_ what I want," he said.

"You won't this time, for Primo's blood courses through her veins!" Nono shouted.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! In the next chapter, all will be explained. Hope you liked it! BYE BI~


	6. Like Old Times

HEY! Okay, a little recap! Kumiko has Primo's blood in her veins! Chrome?

**Chrome: **H-hi. Leo doesn't own KHR.

**Leo: **Thank you, Chrome.

**Chrome: *blushes* **You're welcome.

* * *

WHAT? I had _Primo's _blood in me? How the hell does that work?

"Before anyone starts to ask, I'll explain. Giotto had a cousin living in Japan, Sawada Azami. She had the same powers as Kumiko. She was the very first of these strange powers. During that time they called Azami, "Kami No Me". It means, "The Eye of God". Generations went by, with no trace of another special one. Until January 25, 1995, when Kumiko was born. The exact same day, month, and time as Giotto, but many years later. And you wonder how did Kumiko get this power? No one knows. But Azami married Kumiko's great-great-great cousin, Amami Fuyu. So somehow, Azami's powers were transferred to Kumiko," Nono said, shocking everyone in the room. Even Xanxus.

"And that makes her off limits, how?" asked Vincenzo, sneering. The cocky douche needed to die! I hate him!

"You cannot touch her, because if _one_ drop of her blood is spilled, the Vindice will take whoever did it away. Giotto made this rule, after his cousin was tortured to use her powers." Nono said, gravely. I was this important? NO! I was just that weird girl in the corner, the Princess Hijōshikina, the girl who loves BEL! Pain coursed through my body. All of a sudden, my eyes burned.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, NONO?" I screamed, clawing at the floor.

"The Vindice made a rule about "The Eye of God". The rule was that at the time you realized you have Primo's blood, you will go through the same torture that Azami went through. You'll experience much pain, but you will live. I'm so sorry, Kumiko," Nono said, tears threatening to spill. Some bodyguards tried to take me away to a quiet room, but Bel wouldn't let them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! LET GO OF MY PRINCESS! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Bel screamed. He walked up to me and stood in front of me. He threw knifes at everyone that tried to get close.

"MY PRINCESS DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! STOP TORTURING HER!" Bel yelled at imaginary people. I gasped. The pain started to go away, "B-bel, it's fine. The pain going away. Thank you for protecting me, my Prince." Was the last thing I said, before passing out.

* * *

Bel's P.O.V: Kumiko, my love, my Princess, my EVERYTHING! Why did she have to go through this pain?

"B-bel, it's fine. The pain going away. Thank you for protecting me, my Prince." Was the last thing she said, before passing out. I picked her up and faced Xanxus.

"Let's go home, ** _now_**." I said. I did not want to be denied. The rest of the members took the hint and started to leave. My Princess, please be okay. End of Bel's P.O.V

* * *

Ugh, I feel terrible! Where am I? I opened up my eyes and saw white walls. Does the Varia castle have a hospital? I guess. I sat up and saw a golden head. B-bel? How long has he been here? I guess when I was sitting up I woke him up.

"Hm. Who woke up the Prince?... P-princess? YOU'RE AWAKE!" Bel shouted, hugging me. I hugged him back.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three weeks, I didn't get to see you smile for three weeks. It was terrible. Everyone has been in a bad mood. Even Boss," Bel said, looking sad."Well, I'm okay now." I said. He smiled and took my hand.

"LET'S GO!" he screamed, taking me out of the room.

_**In the Varia's Garden!**_

Bel picked a lot of flowers and gave them to me.

"FOR YOU, PRINCESS!" he yelled. I smiled and took them.

"Wanna play hide-n-seek, like the old times?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'll be it," he said. He closed his eyes (hopefully) and started to count. Hehe, I used my illusions to make myself into a flower. He never said, there were any rules.

"30! Princess? Where are you!" He asked. I giggled and remained quiet.

**After 2 Hours**

"PRINCESS! That wasn't fair!" Bel yelled, pouting. I laid down on his legs.

"You didn't say there were any rules!" I replied, poking his cheeks. Somewhere between laughing and poking, there was a poke war.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I yelled, tackling Bel. He fell down and was under me.

"HMMP! I'll get you!" he yelled back, tickling me. I got off him and started to laugh.

"S-stop it, B-bel!" I said, in between laughs.

* * *

Bel and I got yelled at by Luss. He said I was still hurt and shouldn't be playing outside.

"BUT LUS-" I said, until I was interrupted.

"No buts, go back to the room!" Luss said. I reluctantly went back.

"Princess, let's go to the fair when you're better!" Bel shouted. I nodded and smiled. My life was back to normal. Or as normal as it can get with the Varia.

* * *

Anonymous P.O.V: I will get Kumiko, even if some blood will have to spill. She'll say good-bye to her Prince and fall into my hands. Be careful, The Eyes of God. I will get you, and you will bend to my will. You are nothing but a tool. End of Anonymous P.O.V

* * *

I went to my bed and laid down. As I was trying to fall asleep I heard a voice say, "_Say good-bye to your Prince! For you are nothing but a monster!" _I shivered and shook it off. Bel is here, and isn't going anywhere!

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! Well, you found out the truth about Kumiko and her past. Hope you like the chapter! BYE!


	7. Good Times and Bad Times

HEY! So sorry I haven't been posting. Here's chapter 7. Oh, I dunno how longer the story will go for,but I do have big idea for the ending chapters. Let's just say it involves Primo. Basil?

**Basil: **Thou thanks Leo-dono for writing this story. But Leo-dono doesn't own KHR.

**Leo:**... You're welcome. STORY TIME~

* * *

A few weeks went by and Bel and I are finally going to the fair! I can't wait! Bel said we're going to have a great time there~

**Time Skip to Nighttime**

I got dressed in a baby blue one shoulder t-shirt, a blue skirt, black tights underneath the skirt, and my duct tape shoes. Man, I love those shoes. Anyways, Bel wore his famous striped shirt and some black skinny jeans.

"Ushishi, the Princess is cute! Here, wear my tiara for today," he said, putting the tiara on my head. I blushed.

"Let's GO!" I screamed.

* * *

If we weren't in the Varia, we would have been in jail by now. Let me explain. Bel thought that it would nice if he drove me to the fair. Yeah, it was nice, but not legal! Sure, he's seventeen, but he has NO LICENSE! To make matters worse, he drove into a bank, a council meeting, and a birthday party for a five year old. The poor kid will grow up so messed up. The cake went into the kid's face, Bel ran over the clown's foot, and cursed out the mother and father. We weren't in trouble for all of the things that happened, but we have a lot of tickets that Mammon will hate to pay. Sorry, Mammon! After a stern talking to by a police, we arrived at the fair.

The lights dazzled and the aroma of food entered my nose. My mouth watered. FOOD!

"Ushishi, the Princess looks hungry, do you want to eat?" Bel asked. I was about to answer, but my stomach growled. REALLY LOUDLY! Bel and I started to laugh.

"Come on, let's go eat pizza!" he said, dragging me to the booth.

* * *

"AHHHH! BEELLLL GET ME OFF OF THISSSSSSSS!" I screamed, hiding my face in Bel's chest. Bel convinced me to go on a roller-coaster called, 'A Trip to Hell'. WHY? I want to get off! This thing went around the entire fair at 82 mph (or 131.9 km/h), had three loop de loops, and at least ten minutes upside down!

When we got off, Bel was jumping around like an excited kid, and I was about trip over flat land like some drunk person.

"Erm, Princess? You don't look so good. Here sit on the bench and I'll go get some drinks," Bel said, helping me to a bench.

Bel's P.O.V: That ride was really fun! I just hope that Princess will be okay... When I going to get the drinks, I saw a couple's charm. OH! I should get that for Kumiko and I. I do love her, wait! You didn't hear that from me! Anyways, the game was balloon popping, with darts. Ushishi, I was gonna win.

**A few minutes later...**

I popped all of the balloon in under two minutes. Hehe, that was fun!

"Um, what would you want for winning? Pick from the top row," he said. I scanned the top row and saw nothing I liked.

"I want that couple's charm. The girl and boy bear. Oh, and that bunny!" I said. He grabbed the stuff and gave it to me. I walked off and got the drinks, I hope Kumiko will like this stuff. End of Bel's P.O.V

* * *

I sat on the bench, trying not to puke. I hope Bel's going to come back soon.

"Hey, cutie. Wanna hang out with real men?" Ew, the dude that hit on me had a beard and reeked of fish.

"You smell like a fish and look like a pirate. Is that how you hit on all girls? Because if it is, you _stink _at it. Pun intended!" I replied back. He faced got red and his eyes got wide.

"You little punk! I was gonna be nice and treat you special, but you asked for it!" he yelled, slapping me across my face. My bangs were out of my eyes.

"NO! _YOU _asked for it!" I screamed, staring at his eyes. I flung him against the wall and he flew into the sky, but he fell back down to the ground. CRAP! MY powers aren't working! I don't think I'm all rested up yet. The man smirked and walked up to me, but before he could get his hands on me, a knife entered his heart.

Bel's P.O.V: I was walking back to Kumiko, but got lost for a bit, and I heard her yell. I ran towards her, to see a man in the air. Kumiko was okay, but not for long. She wasn't rested up yet, and the man fell back down. Slowly, he inched closer and closer to Kumiko. I didn't even need to think. On reflexes, I threw a knife at the man's heart.

"Don't touch _my_, Princess!" I said. I walked up to Kumiko and gave her a drink.

"7-up, just how you like it." I said, handing her the can.

"Thanks, for the drink and just now." she whispered. I smiled and gave her the couple's charm.

"One for me, and one for you." Was all I said. She took and stood up.

"Let's go home, Bel." she whispered, grabbing my hand. I took it and walked home with her. I'll love you, always. End of Bel's P.O.V.

* * *

OMAKE:

"KUMIKO! BEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF THESE TICKETS?" Mammon scream. CRAAAAAAAP~ Bel and I started to run, when we saw the little baby down the hall.

"WE ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!" I screamed.

"USHISHISHI, BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT FUN! ISN'T IT, PRINCESS?" Bel asked, dodging Mammon's attack.

"HAHAHA! I GUESS, BEL!" I screamed. I saw Squalo down the hall and yelled, "HEY, SHARKY!" He looked my way and ran towards me, unaware of Mammon chasing us. Wow, he's dense. When he got close, I tripped him. When he fell, he nearly stabbed Mammon. All of that commotion stopped Mammon and Bel and I got away safely.

"YES~"

"Ushishishi!"

* * *

I know this was really short. And to clear up some things, they didn't take the car home, in fear that they would ruin the city even more. And yes, they left the fair and Kumiko's trail of destruction ,from that little fight she had, like it was nothing. LIKE A BOSS! And I wanted it to be a romance feeling, but I couldn't help but do that omake! Hope you like it! REVIEW!


	8. A Sweet Confession Hopefully!

HEY! Chapter 8! Hope you like it! XANXUS!

**Xanxus: **Trash. Read it for all I care.

**Leo: **=_= I don't own KHR. Thanks.

* * *

Today was the day, the day I was going to confess to Bel. How should I do it? Will he reject me? What if I make a fool of myself. What if he laughs so hard he dies? UGH! You know what? I'm just going to say it and if he doesn't like me back, so be it!

I walked around the hall, until I saw Bel!

"Umm, Bel? Can you come over here?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to me.

"Um, well. Bel I-" was all I got to say.

"TRASH WITH THE KNIFES! COME TO MY ROOM! YOU HAVE A MISSION!" our hot-headed boss yelled.

"Ushishi, sorry Princess. Maybe later?" he asked. I nodded. But after he left I punched a hole in wall.

"ARGGG! THE STUPID OVER GROWN GORILLA!" I screamed. A bunch of underclassmen walked by and stared at me.

"WHAT?" I screamed, unleashing my storm flames. They screamed and ran away. Keep cool and wait until Bel comes back. That's going to be hard for me.

**'Bout Five Hours Later**

BEL WAS FINALLY HOME~

"Ushishi, Princess? Do you still want to tell me something?" Bel asked, popping out of nowhere. I nodded.

"Bel, I l-"

"BEL-KUN! YOU ARE GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER THE FURNITURE! GO TAKE A BATH AND PUT THOSE CLOTHES IN THE WASHER!" Luss screamed, cutting me off. Bel made a face, but went anyways.

"Meet me on the roof," I said. He nodded and walk off to take a bath.

"Oh, did I cut of something important?" Luss asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"Nothing important."

* * *

**ON THE ROOF**

I can do this. Nothing to be afraid of. It's just Bel.

"Princess?" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Bel.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something." I said. He walk up to me and smiled.

"Bel, I didn't know when I though this, but I-" I was cut off... _**AGAIN!** _

"VOOOO-" Then Squalo was cut off by me and a poison dart gun. 'Nuff said. I didn't even look, I just shot. Okay, take the chance, Kumiko!

"BELILOVEYOU!" I said, rushing all the words together.

"You love m-me?" he asked. I nodded, blushing. That was an awkward silence, but Bel broke it by shouted, "YAY! THE PRINCESS LOVES ME, TOO!" I was shocked. HE LIKED ME, TOO! Bel hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I thought I was going to be reject!" I said.

"Ushishi, I'd be stupid to reject you, Princess." he said, kissing me. I was a little shock, but went with the flow. It was your normal kiss. Sweet, magical, and awesome.

"Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"If I had a star for every time you took my breathe away, I'd have the night sky in my hand."

"Well, you stole my heart, but I don't want it back."

"Ushishishi."

"You're right, ushishishi."

* * *

OMAKE:

"SORRY. SORRY. SORRY! SORRY!" I yelled, running away from the noisy shark.

"YOU SHOT ME WITH A SLEEPING PILL DART!" he screamed back. Then, I stopped. Which made Squalo bump into me. I grabbed him shirt and lifted him up.

"Don't at like a child with me! I shot you because you interrupted me. You're at fault. I mean, we can always discuss it over a game of 'Russian Roulette'. You're choice." I said, coldly.

"My fault," Squalo mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"MY FAULT! GOD, WOMAN!" he screamed. With that, I dropped him. He fell with a 'thud'. I walked up to Bel and held his hand.

"Hm, how will this couple life be in the Varia?"

"Ushishi, funny."

"Probably."

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT! I know this chapter was short. The next chapter is when the big plot points take part. STAY TUNE! REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. A Painful Separation

DUNDUNDUN! THE BIG PLOT POINTS ARE HAPPENING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SKULL?

**Skull: **Leo-sempai doesn't own KHR. If she did, I'd be the main character.

**Leo: ._. **... No, you wouldn't... I think you're awesome, but you wouldn't be the main character.

**Skull: **:( I know... Anyways, Review please!

* * *

Omniscient P.O.V: "Boss? How are we supposed to get Bel to hurt the girl?" the guardian asked.

"Isn't it simple? We threaten him. Pretend that we already have her. He'll simply do our bidding. He'll do anything for that girl." the Boss said, chuckling. At this very moment, Kumiko was having fun with her darling Prince.

**AT THE VARIA CASTLE  
**

Kumiko laughed, her Prince had just tripped into the pond. She reached out a hand to help Bel up, but instead, found herself in the pond as well.

"BEL!" she screamed.

"Ushishi, now we're wet together!" he said, splashing her. She splashed him back, and this started a fun filled war. End of Omniscient P.O.V

* * *

"LUSS?" I screamed, even louder than Squalo. The man turned my room into a pink mess of things. Frills, ribbons, ruffles, feathers, and more! Luss walked in and sat on my bed.

"Yes~" he asked.

"MY BEDROOM!" I screamed, having a spaz attack. He shrugged.

"I don't think a girl your age should have a plain bedroom. SO, I spiced it. DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT?" he asked.

"NO!" I screamed, taking down all of this mess. Luss was really sad, but saw that I did not like this.

**About Three Hours Later **

"Thanks, Luss." I said, collapsing on my -once again- normal bed. He nodded, but skulked back to his room with all of the decorations.

"TRASH WITH THE FREAKY EYES!" our -stupid- boss screamed. UGH! I marched to his room, slamming the door when I entered, and screamed, "WHAT, GORILLA?" His eye twitched, but he didn't _do _anything. He knows now not to mess with me.

"WHAT?" I asked him, again.

"You're going on a mission with Squalo in France. An Italian family escaped their punishment and now we're gonna finish it." he stated. I nodded, okay. This won't be _that _bad, right?

* * *

Bel's P.O.V: I was walking around the halls, but I didn't find Kumiko.

"Princess?" I asked. I didn't hear anything. I saw Luss down the hall and walked down there.

"Luss, do you know Princess is?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since we finished cleaning her room. I'm sorry," he replied. Where is Princess? I sighed and walked to my room. The window was strangely open. I looked on my bed and saw a note. I gasped, it had Kumiko's name. I opened it and it said,

"_Dear Prince Bel,_

_We have your beloved Princess. Come here and we won't harm her. I'm going to be frank, there is one catch, you have to draw her blood. You will be taken away and she'll be forced to help us. If you refuse then we will slowly kill her, no one said we couldn't do that. They just said we couldn't draw blood. Come to Orgoglio's mansion and retrieve her. Bring no one, or she dies."  
_

At the bottom, "The Eye of God, will be mine!" was written in blood. Of course it wasn't Kumiko's, but that didn't make me feel any better. I would have to save her, myself. I can do this. For she is my Princess.

* * *

**With Kumiko and Squalo! **

"VOI! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH YOU?" Squalo screamed. My eye twitched. He's been complaining about this mission since the beginning. First, it interrupted his beauty sleep. Then, when he was trying to wash his hair, the boss made him go. Lastly, he was paired up with a crazed girl.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU COMPLAIN LIKE A GIRL!" I screamed. Squalo huffed, but remained quiet. This is going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

I slit the man's throat and the mission was over. "SEE! The mission was quick, easy, and fun. Now you go home first, I wanna get food!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and left me, drooling at cakes. I walked into a shop and sat down. SO MANY CAKES TO CHOOSE! But before I could, I was knocked out. _"OF ALL THE FREAKING TIMES, THEY DECIDE TO KNOCK ME OUT WHEN I'M MY WEAKEST! AROUND FOOD!" _I screamed in my head.

**IN A DARK ROOM**

UGH! WHERE AM I? All I remember is, food. I WANTED THAT CAKE! I opened my eyes and saw the ugliest thing in the world, Vincenzo.

"Where am I?" I growled. He chuckled and walked over to the darkest part of the room. He flicked a light switch and there was BEL! He looked bloody and beat up.

"BEL!" I screamed, my body shaking with fear. He looked up and I saw blood coming from his eyes, no! His beautiful blue eyes! They're ruined!

"Ushishi, Princess. Don't worry about me, I'm just glad you're not hurt." he said, giving me a pained smile. I thrashed and tried to get loose.

"LET ME OUT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed. Vincenzo just kept laughing.

"I will, _if _he agrees to something. And that something is drawing blood from you. And if he refuses, I will make you drink a poison that will slowly kill you." he said. My eyes widened.

"And you promise to let her go after I'm captured by the Vindice?" Bel asked. Vincenzo nodded.

"NO! BEL DON'T GIVE IN! I'LL BE OKAY!" I screamed. Bel looked at me, possibly, and smiled. Not his normal, warming smile or his creepy smile, but a 'I'll be okay' smile. I cried and screamed, "DON'T DO THIS!" Vincenzo let Bel go and he walked over to me with his knife.

"I love you Princess, forever." Bel whispered, giving a chaste kiss on the lips. With that, he cut me on the cheek. As soon as the blood dropped to the floor, the Vindice came.

"We are taking Bel away. Kumiko, you will be able to see Bel. But after that, he will stay in the prison. To rot and die." they said, chaining Bel.

"NO! LEAVE HIM! GIVE HIM BACK!" I yelled. But before I could do anything, they left. B-bel. My beloved Prince. My love, my boyfriend. MY EVERYTHING! He was gone. I stared at Vincenzo.

"I will kill you!" I screamed, flinging him against the wall with my powers. I forced him to come to me and untie me, then I kicked him. I didn't want him to die quickly, I wanted him to feel pain. I made his bones break and his blood boil. He exploded and that was the end of Vincenzo.

"I hope you rot in **_hell_!**" I whispered. I didn't want to deal with anyone else, so I imagined the rest of his family dead and they probably are now. I walked out of the room and outside. I know this place! This was near the Varia's castle. I ran toward the Varia's castle and kicked down the door.

"EVERYONE! COME WITH ME NOW!" I yelled.

* * *

**AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE PRISON (Vongola is with the Varia)**

There was my beloved Prince. Bloody and beaten up. I ran to him and hugged him best I could without hurting him.

"Oh, Bel! Why did you do it? As soon as my mind cleared, I could have taken down Vincenzo. You didn't need to get hurt." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. He smiled and whispered back, "I couldn't think straight. My Princess was hurt, and I wanted to save her."

"Now, you're time is up. Bel will come with us." the Vindice said. I cried even harder, and then the Vindice took Bel beyond the doors. Anyone within 10 miles could hear my screams.

"NO! BEL! LEAVE HIM ALONE! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! I NEED HIM!" I screamed, my voice raw with pain. I banged on the doors, hoping my Prince would come and embrace me, but he didn't. Someone came behind me and tried to help me, but I threw to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME! I WILL GET BEL BACK!" I screamed, pounding the doors.

"JUUDAIME!" someone screamed. I didn't care. I kept on pounding on the doors until my hands started to bleed. The screams stopped and so did the pounding. The only thing you could hear were my sobs. I hiccuped and whispered, "Bel."

"Come on dear, let's go home." Luss said, carefully picking me up. I saw Tsuna against a tree and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Tsuna." He looked at me and said, "No, I'm sorry. I hope Bel comes back to you, Kumiko-sempai." I nodded and let myself drift into a dreamless sleep. _"I will get you back, Bel." _I said in my head.

* * *

**A/N**

This chapter is depressing. Oh, the Vindice let Kumiko talk to Bel, because she is The Eye of God. Bel didn't already kill the bad guys because his concern for Kumiko. So, the evil dude did some stuff to Bel's eyes. Do you think I should make him blind. **YES OR NO**. That's kind of all. Next chapter has Primo and his guardians. REVIEW~


	10. A Little Problem in the Past!

OKAY! So sorry for the long delay. And to all that read this, I'M NOT MAKING BEL BLIND! Many people said no, so he's going to be able to see. Um, Xanxus! DISCLAIMER!

**Xanxus**: *grunts* No, trash.

**Leo**: NOW! Or else I'll get Kumiko on you!

**Xanxus**: *growls* Fine. Leo doesn't own us. Sure as hell you don't own me!

**Leo**: NO NEED TO RUB IT IN MY FACE!

* * *

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It's been two weeks, I can't handle it anymore. I'M GETTING BEL BACK! I threw off my covers and went to the bathroom.

I went downstairs and the room got silent. "Oh, darling! This is an improvement~" Luss said.

"I'm going to Japan, and no one is going to stop me. Come, or stay for all I care." I said. I took out my phone and texted Tsuna (She got his number when they were at the party), "I'm coming to Japan. When I text you again, be ready with your family. _Everyone_." I'll do whatever it takes to get Bel.

**On The Private Jet**

I guess that they knew something important would be happening, because the whole family decided to come. Two more hours and we'll be there. I can do this.

**In Namimori **

I stood in front of Namimori Middle and texted Tsuna. About a minute later, Tsuna and his family came.

"Hn. I hate crowding. Leave our I'll bite you to death," a cold voice said. Without turning back I shot back, "Shut the hell up or I will shut you myself." Whoever it was didn't take the hint, and charged towards me. I quickly turned around and my staff met his tonfas. This was Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Squalo made me read all the past Vongola and Varia Guardians. Anyways, his eyebrow went up, but quickly went back to normal. I stared into his eyes and controlled him. He tried charging, but to no avail.

"Try to stop me again, you won't live to protect your beloved Namimori, Hibari Kyoya." I said. He tried to bring his tonfas back up, but I crushed him a little bit more.

"Hn. Fine, but you have to fight me one day. You're interesting, just like the baby." he said. I released him and turned to Tsuna.

"Thanks for meeting me out here, Tsuna." I whispered. He smiled and replied, "It's not a problem, Kumiko-sempai." Reborn stared at me and asked, "Why do you need Tsuna's ring?"

"I wouldn't expect any less from the world's strongest Hitman, Reborn." I said. Tsuna's eyes widen and before anyone could ask I explained.

"I need to call Giotto. He's the only person who will know how to get Bel back. So, do you mind?" I asked. Tsuna shook his head, and gave me his ring. I released all of the anger I kept inside.

"Giotto, if you don't get out of this ring, I'm going to destroy it. I'm as serious as Reborn, I will crush this ring and have the Vongola Family die. So, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE RING SO I CAN GET BEL BACK!" I screamed. While I was screaming, Lambo got scared and brought out the Ten-Year Bazooka, and shot everyone! I was engulfed by pink smoke. When I opened my eyes, I didn't see Namimori Middle anymore. In fact, I think we're in Italy! Wait. Ten-Year Bazooka, not Japan, and nothing looks familiar. Oh, GOD!

"HIE! Giannini wasn't finished with the Ten-Year Bazooka, yet!" I heard Tsuna screamed.

"This isn't Japan, this is Italy. This place seems a little familiar," I heard Squalo say. I saw a giant castle, that was _not _ours, in the distant. I went up to a random person and asked, "Excuse me? Who lives in that big castle up there?"

The lady laughed. "Oh! You do not know of the Vongola? Well, they're this Mafia Family. But don't be scared! They're leader, Giotto, is loving." she said. My eyes widen, GIOTTO? WE'RE IN THE PAST. I didn't want to scare the lady, so I nodded and walked back to my friends.

"So, we're in Giotto's time." I said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "I'm SO not lying. I just asked the lady over there who lived in that castle and she said Giotto and his Guardians. We're in the past. Wait, WE'RE IN THE PAST!" I screamed.

"And your happy because?" Levi asked. My eyes became devil-ish and I replied, "I'm going to pay Giotto a visit. He didn't want to answer me early." Everyone was quiet and I ran towards the castle.

"KUMIKO!" I heard someone scream. I wasn't turning back. My eye was on one thing, getting Bel back.

* * *

**At The Vongola Castle **

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, trying to pry Squalo's arms from me.

"Do you want to kill us?" he screamed back. I thrashed more and he finally let go. I ran up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard a voice say. Moments later a Tsuna look-a-like open the door.

"Hello, is there anything you need?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said, pinning him against the wall. "How do I get someone back from the Vindice's Prison?" I asked, pushing my staff against his neck.

"Giotto? Is it one of those rabid fangirls again?" a voice asked. I saw pink hair (**G**: IT'S NOT PINK HAIR! IT'S RED!) and knew who it was. G, Storm Guardian.

"Giotto!" he yelled, bringing out his weapon. I stared into his eyes and made him stand still. "I'm not going to hurt him if you tell me how to get someone back from the Vindice's Prison!" I yelled. The other Guardians must have heard G and ran to see what happened. Before any attacked me, I made them stand still like G.

"How are you doing this?" Giotto asked. "I am the current Eye of God." I whispered. Giotto's eyes widen and he said, "That's not possible!"

"It is, because I'm from the future. A few days ago, I figured out that I was related to you and Azami. Long story short, my boyfriend was sent to the Vindice's Prison because he was forced to draw my blood. I just want him back," I whispered, falling to the ground. Giotto and his Family were free to move. They were about to charge towards me, but Giotto stopped them. I started to cry and Tsuna walked to me and sat down.

"We're going to get Bel back, don't cry, Kumiko-sempai." he said, patting my back. He was right, I don't need to cry.

"Thank you Tsuna," I whispered. He smiled. Then, he stood up and faced Giotto.

"Please, don't hurt Kumiko-sempai, or anyone else. We're from the future and traveled here by mistake. We just want to know how to get Bel back. If you don't believe me, look. I have the Vongola's boss ring." Tsuna said, raising his hand to show all. Giotto and his family stood there, shocked.

"So, this young lady is really my cousin's descendent? And she also has her powers?" Giotto asked. I nodded, standing up. "Please, I just want to know how to get my Prince back." I said. He looked at me and smiled.  
Then, he ran up and hugged me.

"When I first saw you, you looked so much like her. I always ran and hugged you at first. I miss her so much." he whispered, crying. I hugged him back. "Don't worry, she will always be with you." I said. He let go of me and smiled.

"Kumiko, if there's anything else you want to say to them, say it now. I have a feeling that after they tell us how to get Bel back, we'll be back in Namimori." Reborn said. I nodded. "So, can you tell me?" I asked.

"To get your Prince back, you'll have to beat one of the Vindice's Guardians," Giotto said, grimly. My face fell and everyone was quiet.

"But, I believe in you. You can do it, Kumiko." Giotto said, smiling. I smiled and looked at him, "Thank you." He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Good-bye! If these people are the future Vongola, I'm sure the Vongola will live on for many more centuries!" Giotto said, just before pink smoked covered us.

* * *

I opened my eyes and we were back in Namimori. "So, you have to fight the Vindice?" Yamamoto asked. I nodded. "But I'm not going to lose. My Prince is on the line. Anyone willing to come with me?" I asked. Everyone smiled (sadly, not Xanxus) and nodded. I smiled, these people were the best in the world. "TO THE PRIVATE JET!" I screamed, running to the jet. Everyone sweatdropped, but followed me nonetheless. BE PREPARED, VINDICE! I'M COMING FOR YA!

* * *

*sighs* I don't like this chapter. I feel like it's too rushed. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Oh well, review! And the ending is coming up!


	11. A Fight To The Finish!

Okay, this has taken a bit of time, but here it is! This chapter will be Kumiko fighting one of the Vindice's members. Hope you like it! BEL!

**Bel:** Ushishishi, Leo doesn't own anyone.

**Leo:** Yours was the next nicest after Luce's! :D

**Bel:** ... You didn't let me finish. A peasant like you could never own me.

**Leo: **D: You people are so mean! Anyways!

**EDIT: **OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! DID ANYONE READ THE CURRENT CHAPTERS OF KHR?! Not gonna spoil, but let's just say I was screaming at the computer screen...

* * *

When I woke up, the jet was above the prison. I'm ready, I'm getting Bel back! We went out and I announced, "Vindice! Come out! Giotto told me if defeated one of you guys, I'd get Bel back! So, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT! (Cue sweatdrops from everyone)" We stood in silence, but then, they came out.

"You are foolish for wanting to fight us. You do realize that if you lose, you will most likely die. Or that you could never compare to our powers? But if you still want to, so be it." Jagger said.

"I may be foolish, weak, a little stupid, weird, and crazy! But you wanna know a secret? ALL THE BEST PEOPLE ARE! So bring it on you creepy mummy~" I yelled, bring out my scythe. Jagger walked up to me and stood there. Then, at the speed of light, he punched me. I was flung back by all the force. I tried to stand up, but my legs were a little wobbly.

"Ha, that was a light punch. It just shows how weak you really are." he said. My determination got me back up again. I wasn't going to be stupid, I used my powers and made him stand still. I ran over to him, scythe ready to cut him. But before I could, he moved about an inch and all I did was leave a small mark on his cheek.

"WHAT?! How did you move?! I used my powers!" I screamed, standing in shock. Jagger chuckled.

"Do you really think you 'powers' would work on me? I am part of the Vindice." he stated. ARG! There is no way to beat him!

"WELL! I DON'T CARE! My Prince is on the line, and I'm saving him! You are just standing in my WAY!" I yelled. As I finished the sentence, a blast of clear flames made their way to Jagger. They hit him dead in the heart. I gasped. What were those flames?

"K-kumiko-sempai!" I heard Tsuna yell. I looked at him and he pointed towards my body. I screamed. Those same flames covered my body.

"The flames of The Eye of God. They do exist!" I heard Reborn say. Something came over me and I pointed my hand towards Jagger.

"_Destroy." _I said. And my flames went towards Jagger and attacked him. They ripped through his body, blood spilling everywhere. It's actually happening! I'm going to be able to see Bel again! I smiled, but it quickly faded when I saw Jagger stand again.

"HIEEEEE! How are you still alive?!" I heard Tsuna scream. Jagger chuckled.

"I keep on saying it. You can't kill me. My powers are beyond yours." he stated. I wanted to scream. _"No, keep your cool. Don't give in, Kumiko." _I said in my head. I can do this! I tighten my grip on my scythe and glared at Jagger. I surrounded myself with the clear flames and charged at him. I raised my scythe and hit him straight in the head. But it turned out to be an illusion! The real Jagger came behind me and hit me in my neck. Pain coursed through my body. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't move. I also felt something warm trickle from my head. I must have hit my head against something. But I can't let him win. I need to get Bel back. I tried to turn my head, that didn't work. So, I spoke as loud as I could.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU WIN! I WILL BEAT YOU!" I shouted out.

"Oh? You really think that you can now?" he said.

"Yes, as long as I am alive, I will try to win back Bel. You won't stop me!" I screamed. Jagger walked over to me and picked me up by my collar.

"Congratulations."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What do you think Jagger means? Oh, sorry this chapter is so short. I have to get ready for school! In other words, summer reading. ._. Hoped you like it!

**Gokudera: **Why would anyone like it?!

**Leo: ***runs off when he's not looking*

**Tsuna: **Ah! Gokudera, who are you talking to?

**Gokudera: **HELLO TENTH! Oh, I'm talking to the stupid girl, Leo.

**Tsuna: **Leo-chan? But she's not here.

**Gokudera: **What?! She's not? Then, where is she?!

**Hibari: **Hn. Whoever upset Leo will be bitten to death.

**Gokudera: **YOU CARE ABOUT HER?!

**Hibari: ***Glares* Maybe. Anyways, she's at my house and refuses to leave until she feels better. I need her **_out_ **of my house. *starts to beat Gokudera up*


	12. The End?

**Leo: **THANK YOU ALL TO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! It makes me SO happy, it also reminds me that people actually read my story. I am planning to end this story soon. Maybe about three more chapters and that would be it. Oh and, HITMAN REBORN IS KILLING ME! I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL, BUT OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! Anyways, on to the STORY~ Yamamoto!

**Yamamoto: **Ha, HI! Leo-chan doesn't own anything, but the plot and her characters.

**EDIT: **I'm so FREAKING SORRY! School has just been hectic. And, I've had to attend some serivces for dead fictional characters. Serious stuff, guys. Anyways, hope you like~

* * *

"Congratulation."

When Jagger said that, joy washed over me. DOES THIS MEAN I WON?! That means I get Bel! But I didn't really win, did I?

"You get Bel back," he said. I stared at him for a bit.

"I'm glad I get Bel back, but I didn't beat you, in fact, I'm almost dead." I stated. He stared into my eyes and said, "Giotto told you wrong, you weren't supposed to beat me, you were supposed to show me your resolution and prove it to be strong. Look at you, you're almost dead, but you still fight for your beloved prince. Not many people can say that. This is why you win."

After I heard that, my eyes filled with tears. Bel's coming back and we can live our lives like normal again (or as normal as it got with the Varia). "But now, you must rest," Jagger whispered. With his last words, sleepiness washed over my body.

Bel's P.O.V: Princess, I will always love you. I will never forget you. I was in a pit of despair, but a Vindice, interrupted it.

"_What,_" I snarled, "you already took away my Princess, do you want to rub it in my face?!" The mummified person said nothing, the bars to my cell opened, and he stepped aside. Was this a joke?! Were they going to let me get close to the doors, only to pull me back and taunt me?!

"Well? Are you going, or do you want to stay here, _trash_?" a familiar voice said. While thinking about the current situation, I failed to notice the Varia come. I ran out of the cell and felt relieved. "WHERE'S PRINCESS?!" I yelled. Xanxus was probably annoyed, because next thing I knew, I was knocked out. (End of Bel's P.O.V)

* * *

I opened my eyes, and the white walls greeted me.

"I wonder how many more times I'll see them," I though out loud. I was about to get out of bed, but then someone stood in front of me.

"Trash, how are you feeling?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up, and there he was.

"What's up, Gorilla?" I asked. He didn't yell at me this time, instead, he ruffled my hair.

"We're all glad you're back." Xanxus? Glad _I _was back? Something happened when I was gone, this was NOT normal. I shoved his hand away.

"Why are you acting so weird? The only thing you've ever said to me was 'scum'. Why so nice now?" I asked. Xanxus's eyes darted back and forth.

"I guess, we've realized that you're important. And... we've missed you," he whispered so softly, I thought I was going crazy-well, crazier than normal. Xanxus put his hand on his hand on my shoulder, but quickly retracted when he heard a noise.

"Is Princess awake, yet?" Bel asked, opening the door. His eyes met mine (I think), and he ran towards me.

"PRINCESS!" Bel screamed, hugging me to death. Even though Bel was hurting me, I hugged him right back.

"I've missed you, Bel."

"Me too, Princess, me too."

* * *

Sorry for the rushed ending! To make it up to you guys, I've make an extra chapter!


	13. BONUS

Hullo, hullo. It's me! So, I want to thank ALL of the people who have, favorited me and the story, and followed. You people make my day. This is it my friends, it's the end. /tears/ I love all of you guys. Enjoy this little bonus! Mukuro?

**Mukuro**: Leo doesn't own Hitman Reborn, but she has had the pleasure of writing this fanfiction. /winks/

**Leo**: ... Mukuro, don't charm my characters... Unless, I guess, they want to be charmed...

* * *

**10 Years Later in the Varia Castle**

All I wanted to do was close my eyes and go to sleep, but that's impossible; it the Varia for god's sake. To catch you up a bit, I'm 26, married to Bel, and about to give birth any moment... Cue the awkward silence. The twins, yes twins, were due a month ago, but life doesn't want to agree with me right now.

"Kumiko! Do you want anything to eat now?" Luss asked.

"Um, no. Actually yes, can I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"MY FREAKING WATER JUST FREAKING BROKE!"

"Oh my, BEL! Breathe in, breathe out. All you need is to calm down."

"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! Luss, you **never **tell a girl, '_calm down_'. What I need right now, is to GET TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL!" I screamed.

**In The Hospital ****  
**

A soft cry broke the silence, and minutes later, another cry broke out.

"Congratulations, Ms. Kumiko. You gave birth to a healthy boy and girl!" the nurse announced. While I was cradling the twins, Bel walked in.

"Princess?" Bel asked.

"A girl and a boy," I whispered, smiling. Bel walked over and picked up the boy. As if he knew his father was there, he opened his eyes.

"He has my eyes," Bel said.

"And she has my eyes," I replied. The doctor walked in and asked us, "So, names?" Bel and I looked at each other.

"You name the girl, and I'll name the boy," Bel said. I nodded and thought for a bit.

"The girl is Aimi."

"The boy is Ciro."

* * *

**Five Years Later **

Aimi's golden hair chased after her, as she was chasing after Ciro. The two were such opposites; Ciro was a quiet boy, always trying to please people, while Aimi was sly. Ciro took after me with his hair and powers, but had his father's blue eyes. Yes, he inherited my powers. Aimi took after Bel in almost everything, except for her eyes; she had my green ones. Today was their fifth birthday and I invited the Varia and Vongola over to our house.

"Come on, use your powers!" Aimi screamed at Ciro. He simply shook his head, and resumed back to running from her.

"MOOOOM! Ciro has your powers, but he doesn't use that at all!" Aimi shouted. I sighed.

"It's because Ciro knows that he only uses his powers when needed." Aimi pouted, but got the message.

"Ugh, it's already one and no one is here-" I started, until I got cut off by the twins.

"UNCLE SQUALO!" Aimi and Ciro screamed. I watched them run up to the old commander and swing from his hair.

"VOOOOOI! Get off of my hair, you brats-" was all he got to say, because a knife hit a tree, inches from his neck. I heard him gulp, and he turned his head towards me. In my hands were nine black throwing knifes (Bel got them for her). I smiled a murderous smile, and threw another knife. It landed by his foot.

"Hi, Squalo. It's been some time, huh? Bel helped me improve my aim over the years." I said. He got the hint and let the children play with his hair.

* * *

Slowly, everyone came. Bel walked out with the chocolate cake, adorned with giant sparklers. When Tsuna saw it, he sweat dropped.

"Kumiko-sempai? Are you sure you should be spoiling your kids?" Tsuna asked.

"Says the boy who bought his kid a pony, before the kid could even walk," I countered back. Tsuna blushed and gave me a sheepish smile. I smirked back.

After singing, it was time for presents. First it was Squalo.

The kids unwrapped their boxes to find, shampoo...

"It's never to earlier to care about your hair!"

**Xanxus  
**

The kids were about to open their presents, but we heard growling and decided to kindly give them back.

**Luss **

Aimi opened her box, and there laid a beauty green dressed that matched her eyes.

"Thanks SO much, Aunt Luss~ (She regards to him as a girl...) I love it!" Aimi squealed.

"Oh, thank the heavens! You know, you're mother **hated **the dresses I chose for her," he whispered. The two giggled. Ciro opened his box, and found a crisp, hot pink suit.

"You are never to young to be stylish~" Luss, cooed. Ciro, who didn't want to offend his aunt, simply said, "I've never seen anything like it. Thank you." Luss didn't detect any lying, and smiled back at Ciro.

* * *

**Levi  
**

Levi didn't wrap any gift, instead he took something from his back. They were two umbrellas. One was black and blue, the other was pink and white.

**Fran **  
Fran took out two animal hats. It was a bear for Ciro, and a fox for Aimi.

* * *

Everyone was about to go inside, but apparently, there was one more gift. Xanxus got the two boxes out and gave them to the kids. Inside were to necklaces, when joined they made a star.

"Mama? Who 'Mammon'?" Ciro asked. The name struck me like a bullet, Mammon, god I miss him so much. He just disappeared; I swore on my grave that I'd find the man who killed him. Without any notice, tears fell.

"Mammon would have been one of your favorite uncles, but he was murdered. I'm sorry you never got to know him, he was certainly special. But also sly. That little devil, knowing he would die must have given the gift to Xanxus. He was sure that he would die," I said, my voice faltering. Tears streamed down my face, making little waterfalls. Bel walked over to me and hugged me.

"I miss him too, Princess. I miss him too."

But we knew this isn't what Mammon wanted. He wanted us to accept that he was gone and to live our crazy lives.

"Mama, are you okay?" Ciro asked, tugging on my pants. I looked around. I was surrounded by the best people ever. All of them as insane as I was. I looked towards my children. Bright, little adventurers, seeking out the world's secrets. I was happy, and that's what Mammon wanted. So, I wiped away my tears, and looked towards the sky.

"I miss you, you sly little devil."

* * *

/crying/ Hope you loved this last chapter. PS: Is it just me, or do you think pulling in Mammon near the end a bad choice? oh, well. Vongola and Varia, one last time, just for our fans?

**Vongola: **WE LOVE YOU ALL! ... Hn.

**Varia: **VOOOOOOI!

USHISHISHISHSIHSHI!

BYE DARLINGS~

BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!

Tch.

I want money.


End file.
